virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtua Fighter (anime)
The Virtua Fighter Anime, also known as: Virtua Fighter: Animation, it's a 35 episodes series (first season: 1-24, second season: 25-35) made from Toshiba Emi and Sega, Released in 1996, which features the characters from the fighting game "Virtua Fighter". Plot First season The story revolves around Yuki Akira, the martial arts expert who fight with the Hakkyoku-Ken fighting style. Pai Chan, Sarah Bryant, and Jacky Bryant are also central to the anime's plot. They meet in the early episodes and travel with Akira for the whole series. In fact, the major story concerns Sarah Bryant being kidnapped and brainwashed. The other characters of Virtua Fighter also make cameo appearances, though a couple show up in more than one episode. Second season In the second series which happens three years after the first one, Jacky and Pai realize their dreams: Being a famous actress and a professional Indy car driver, they both went to visit Akira, in Japan, when they suddently get attacked by the Oni-Maru Ninjas; with the help of Lion, they realize that they are on a secret kill-list, the Secret Organization wants to grab informations about the most famous fighters of the world. After Eva Durix got defeated along with Dural, she becomes an ally of Oni-Maru, an old friend of Kage-Maru's childhood, who wants to kill him to become the new leader of the Hagakure clan. Along with the Secret Organization, Eva, creates a new being: Dural Gold, with the fighter's informations. in the end, Akira defeats definitively Dural Gold, Eva falls and dies in a charm, but the secret list is still in the hands of the Organization, the anime ends with an image of all the crowd of characters with Dural Gold, with a voice which says: See you next game level. The second season never got dubbed in the USA, the only episodes that are available in english are the ones from the first season. Characters Main characters The main characters are Akira, Sarah Bryant, Jacky Bryant and Pai Chan. Other characters such as Wolf, Jeffry, Lion, appear in certain episodes, the others are made exclusively for the anime and they do not appaer in the game. Koenkan *Ryu Kowloon: Disciple of Lau Chan, leader of the Koenkan after Lau Chan, and betrothed of Pai Chan, he's the one who turned Koenkan in a criminal organization, he gets killed by Dural, while trying to save his master. *Eva Durix: Creaive of Dural and Dural Gold, she ordered Kage-Maru to kidnap Sarah to create Dural, she's the one who killed Ryu Kowloon, in the end of the second season, she falls in a charm and dies. *Owen Sisters: Elisa and Isabell, they're the leaders of the Koenkan in Europe, they get defeated for the first time by Sarah, and for the second time by Lion. *Jimmy Gates: he's the leader of the Koenkan of America, his aspect makes him look like a 12 years old boy, though he's truly a man without mercy, he doesn't know friendship, but in the end, before the Underground Casino blows up, Akira fights him, after this, he becomes recognizes finally what Akira meant, he saves him and broughts him on the Jeffry's ship. *Yan Wei Min: he's the special member who got sent by Ryu to find Pai, in the end, he gets killed by the Koenkan. *Yan Hong: he's the young brother of Yan Wei Min, he claims to be stronger than his brother. *Lee Coleman: another leader from a gang of Koenkan, he fights Akira, after Sarah gets kidsnapped by Kage-maru, in the second season, he appears as a Oni-maru Ninja, but as soon he gets murdered by Oni-maru, for not having ascertained that Akira is really dead. Onimaru and the Secret Organization They're the Main antagonists of the second season, nobody knows who are they really, they're six leaders, three men and two women, they're somehow, linked to Rafale Company, they're insterested about Dural. Oni-maru and his ninjas work for them, also there are his allies: *Gao: He rarely fights in the series, but he knows lots of things about the secret list, Akira and their friends meet him for the first time in a train, while they're about to visit Wolf. *Nyon: She's the one who fought against Wolf, before he knew about the secret list, she loses against him in a match. Other characters *Colonel Moreno: a mercenary soldier, and leader of a mercenary army, in the first season, he fights against Jeffry, in order to force him to sell his island to Rafale Company, in the second season, he protects Lion from Oni-maru, but accidentally dies. * Vandoll Rafale: he's the father of Lion, who apapers rarely in the first season, he doesn't want to involve him in the kill list, as he's forced to work for Eva Durix for the creation of Dural Gold. *Bill David: he's a famous film director, he was searching for a new film star until he finds Pai, and turns her in an actress, he appaers both in the first and second seasons. *Lily Anna: After grieving Akira's assumed demise and wondering if he survived, Pai and Jacky continue their search for Sarah in Holland. There they meet a little girl named Lily Anna where she asks them to be her bodyguards for her dance studio. She appears only in a few episodes. *Jacky and Sarah's mother and father: They appear in the sixth episode of the first season, when Jacky is at the ceremony of his race. Opening and Ending themes The first Opening Theme: "Wild Vision" is singed by Kouji Hayashi, also this opening theme along with the ending theme is singed in almost all the languages of the world. The first Ending Theme: "''Kuchiburu no Shinwa" ''(Mytology of the lips) is singed by Vivian Hsu. The second Opening Theme: Ai ga ta ri nai ze (Love is not enough) is singed by Takenobu Mitsuyoshi. The second Ending Theme: "Kyohansha" (Complice) is singed by Vivian Hsu. The Third Ending Theme: "Eien no man-naka de" (At center of the eternity) is singed by Akiko Seko﻿. Song Lyrics Wild Vision One close look at you, I find myself in you, My destiny is shouting at me. In the bustling city, The energy come alive. Don't turn away, accept it all. Tear away the old faded map, laugh, be carefree and positive. Toss a coin, tempt the fate, and see what your future holds, and get the whole world involved. Lured in by the twinkling stars, We are departing for the future. Only relying on your smile... That's right, Hot Wild Vision! My heart is flying, No matter how far the sky is, KNOCK WILD VISION! And exalt you, Until the day I hold you in my arms. Kuchiburu no Shinwa (Mytology of the lips) I want to confide you the most precious I have inside And whisper you that I love only you The winter city looks like a watercolour Through your wet T-shirt covering your chest I can see your heart Beating love I want you to teach me with your lips How to love someone He woke me with his kiss While I was dreaming, I changed I...